I'm Sorry
by TheSixthGatekeeper
Summary: Matt and Scott are arguing again. But maybe, they don't really want to. Maybe, they do care... I've just changed the ending. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! So I got a fabby review from the wonderful Zintfall (P.S. I love the end to The Pandora Box!) Saying that I should write more fics so I'm writing a new one shot! Well, actually, if you think I should I could write another chapter for it, go ahead and say and I could continue it. Don't get your hopes up too high because not a lot of thought went into it.** **Yeah, I literally thought of this in the last five minutes so it's probably not the best.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Power of Five! One day…maybe…Nah. That's wishful thinking, and impossible.**

**PS I've edited the ending, because I didn't really like it much. Plus, Matt was pretty OOC.**

They were at it again. Matt and Scott, fighting. It was hopeless-when they got this heated it was like they were in their own private bubble and no one could touch them. Or rather, they wouldn't care or notice. Completely oblivious to their surroundings.

So it was no surprise that they had already smashed an antique coffee table and knocked over a vase of orchid flowers. Their voices rang out, audible over the entire house and the others as usual hovered around trying to calm them down to absolutely no avail.

"Look, why don't we all just chill out and be friends-"Richard began desperately. He was cut off before he could finish.

This time, the argument wasn't even about the actions of either boy, the rest of the Five or even trust.

No. They were arguing about arguments.

XXXXX

"I never even provoke you! You just find the most stupid reasons to fight!" yelled Matt.

"You think I like shouting at you?" Scott retaliated. "I could have a better debate with a monkey!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he challenged.

"Means what it sounds like!"

"Just back off each other for a moment…" Jamie began before he, too, was unable to finish. Drowned out by the others.

"I don't know about you," Matt said, with a smug look on his face. Richard could tell that he had just thought up something that was going to get Scott very angry. "But don't you think that's a bit rich coming from someone who barely even talks apart from to shout at me?"

"What the hell are you on about?"

"I think you very well know what I'm on about!"

"You're such a pompous twat!"

"Well, the same could be said for you!"

Richard rubbed his head and sighed. Their constant bickering was giving him a growing headache that wouldn't go away. Plus, if it got worse, there was a good chance that it would get physical, and both boys would still be vulnerable and easily hurt; Matt wasn't in the best shape after the opening of the gate in the desert but Scott had been badly wounded in Silent Creek, and that was worse. He was far from being healed, whereas Matt was almost perfectly fine. "Lay off each other, will you?" he muttered.

No notice was taken. It was as if they weren't even aware of the presence of him or the other two Gatekeepers in the room at all. But they weren't even beginning to calm down-in fact, it was worsening as they began to reference the past.

"You were stupid and arrogant from the second we even arrived here, and we've only been here about two weeks!"

That was harsh, Richard thought. Then again, he predicted that Matt would probably match it.

"Well so were you! At least, after you recovered enough anyway!"

Scott narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying!"

At that moment they both jumped at each other at the same time and began grabbing and snatching, but it would quickly develop into punches and Pedro might have his hands full later if they didn't break it up. There was something new though in both of their eyes; the desire to hurt the other boy and that was dangerous because both knew where it would be most painful. Scott threw his fist straight into Matt's chest but it missed and caught his chin. It was a lucky miss, because it could have been bad due to the ordeal in the desert. Richard dived forward to stop him doing it again because Matt was spitting blood. However, he was trying hard not to show it and retaliate at the other boy.

"HA!" Scott managed to say, before Matt wriggled away from Richard and smacked his hand hard in his stomach which caused him to cry out and fall back. The exact place he was cut the worst when he was tortured and it was already soaking his shirt with blood. Jamie leapt forward protectively, Richard doing the same for Matt and they dragged them apart. It wouldn't have been possible for them both the seriously hurt each other. In fact, they might have done just now.

Jamie's eyes were wide as he looked at Richard, unsure what to do or say, and was glad when Richard took the talking onto himself.

"You two are both so stupid!" he fumed. "Do you understand what you've just done!? You could have seriously hurt each other just now!"

Neither Matt nor Scott said anything, but that might've been because Matt's mouth was full of blood and Scott was in an awful lot of pain, but at least they didn't look at each other.

"You're both as bad as each other!" he continued. This lead to shouts of protest from both. "It's his fault!" cried Matt.

"You started it in the first place!" Scott hissed.

They struggled away from the restraining grips of Jamie and Richard, immediately lunging at each other and this time Scott came very close to hitting his target, but missed for his opponent's shoulder and was not so lucky because Matt hit him again in the exact same place as last time. Richard lurched forward, because Matt had now stopped punching the other boy and was clutching his shoulder. Scott hadn't even made an attempt to get him back because now he was obviously quite badly hurt.

Richard grabbed both boys and dragged them outside, ignoring the cries of pain from both because he had decided that both had got what they deserved. He didn't like it, but it was the only way they would learn.

"Now you're not coming back in until you make up!" he fumed. "And that better be before the Professor gets back!"

He closed the bamboo doors and shut the windows, subject to the horrified looks from Pedro and Jamie.

XXXXX

Outside, Matt winced as he used his bad arm for support and stood up. He watched with a scowl on his face as Scott uncurled and made an attempt to stand. He moaned and stayed on the floor, and Matt was briefly guilty before the malicious comments that were made came to mind and his shoulder. Not to mention his jaw, which would most likely be black and blue tomorrow.

But then he saw the blood and the remorse returned. However bruised he would be in the morning, however hard he'd been hit, Scott would be worse and he might've even caused serious damage. Then he remembered that he had been hit first, not the other way round. He was about to walk away, but he found that he couldn't and before he knew what he was doing he was trying to inspect the wound and see how bad it really was. Scott's eyes flickered open again and regained composure for a minute. They flashed with anger. He tried to get up again, using the wall for support. "Get off," he snapped.

Matt was tempted to, really, but he couldn't leave him there and plus it was getting dark and Richard wouldn't let them in. "Look, just let me help out!" he said. His tongue was quite swollen up so it came out a bit funny and slurred.

He stepped back a bit because Scott didn't have room to get up properly without space. Then they just observed each other. Scott started to go the direction of the garage using the wall for support, where the Professor kept her Jeep and Matt watched curiously, but didn't object. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter to you!" he said angrily.

So they were going to be stuck out here all night then. There was no way they were ever going to make up-they were like chalk and cheese.

Matt followed him at a leisurely pace, despite his jaw which really was starting to ache, and still wanting to help the other boy. He wondered what he was doing.

Scott got to the garage and stepped inside, slamming shut the door with as much strength as he could, shutting Matt out.

Matt cursed him, and himself, and Richard for making them stay out here. All the windows in the house were closed and the crickets were beginning to chirp it was so late.

To his surprise, the door hadn't locked and he pulled it wide open again, peering into the gloom to see what Scot was doing. Suddenly, he heard the jangle of metal on metal and a b it of fumbling around.

Matt switched on the light and he lurched forward just in time to stop Scott getting into the Jeep. So that's what he was doing; trying to get out of here. He grabbed his waist and pulled him back out, releasing him when he remembered the fight and the injury. Then he shut the door after him. They glared at each other hostilely.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt yelled. "You can't drive!"

"I could try!" Scott replied, but this time he bent over in pain and Matt realised that they did need to be let back in. He was hurt badly.

But the he straightened back up, still grasping the keys in one hand and his cut in the other.

"Come on, I'll try and get Richard to let us back in."

Scott didn't reply and he looked a bit closer to see him looking straight ahead with empty eyes. He was shaking quite a lot and it looked like he might fall over.

"No, don't shut down!" Matt said, shaking his shoulders. "Just come inside!"

Then he blinked and looked at Matt properly.

They stayed like that for a long time.

"Look, if it will make you come with me, I'm sorry, ok?" he pleaded desperately.

Scott stared. "I'm sorry for hitting your face." He whispered.

Matt smiled at him, briefly before he said, "Let's get some help."

**Read and review please!**

**TheSixthGatekeeper**

**Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Maybe I will delete this chapter. Maybe I won't. CharmedGatekeeper said they would like a new chapter, so I'm writing one.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I still not own Power of Five? Why? Why is life so cruel? **

"Come on, let's go and get some help," Matt said, smiling faintly. He pointed at the dark crimson stain spreading across Scott's shirt. "And we need to bandage that. And soon, because my chest is playing up again."

He was supposed to be resting himself and his chest was beginning to hurt again, as it did when he strained it. And Scott was now a deathly shade of white and he was kind of swaying, which was the other thing worrying Matt. His eyes closed and his breathing was very shallow.

"Scott?" he asked.

Scott hummed faintly but then he fell sideways and Matt caught him luckily before he hit the floor. He sharply drew in breath as it put pressure on his chest, but he couldn't drop Scott. He was limp in his arms. The garage was a fair walk from the house, and realisation dawned on him. They weren't going anywhere soon; his chest was really starting to throb and Scott had just collapsed. He sat on the cold floor because he couldn't hold up Scott what with his chest. The Professor would be back soon. Maybe she would find them.

So, what should he do now other than wait?

"Sorry…" he heard someone say and although it must've been Scott, it still made him jump. He crawled over to the other boy, who looked feverish. He was shivering.

"Look, that doesn't matter now. We have to get in the house, and I can't carry you so we have to wait for the Professor to get back."

"Sorry for hitting you…"

Matt sighed, exasperated. "It doesn't matter! I'm going to be fine, ok? It's you that matters. I shouldn't have hit you in the first place."

He looked at Scott, who shut his eyes again. He didn't look very well. He was very pale.

"Are _you_ ok?"

"Mm. Dizzy." He whispered weakly.

Matt was panicking on the inside. Panicking because they were stuck here, and his chest is hurting, and Scott looks like he's about to pass out. And he had no idea what to do with him. He didn't know what it meant when someone was dizzy, or when they collapsed. "Ok. Well, the Professor will be back soon. Is it bad? You look really woozy."

"I don't know…"

"Scott, I'm being serious! Is it really painful?"

After he said that, he heard another car pull up and someone climbing out. She had come back! Then they could get inside again.

Professor Chambers strode in, laden with massive bags of shopping and a satisfied look on her face. She dropped both when she saw Matt and Scott on the floor and wore an expression of confusion and worry.

"What's going on? Why are you out here in the garage?" she demanded.

Despite her assertive tone, Matt was relieved. He began talking rapidly to her. "Well the beginning doesn't matter really, but we had a fight, me and Scott, and then we started hitting each other. So Richard put us outside until we made up, which we have done, but um…we hit each other quite hard and now Scott's bleeding quite a lot and my chest is getting on my nerves again." He winced.

"Woah woah woah! Slow down! What happened?"

Matt took a deep breath. "What you need to know is that we can't get back inside, Scott is hurt and my chest is acting up."

She looked at them closer, saw the seriousness and kneeled beside the two boys. She still looked mildly annoyed but now her face was showing concern and worry. "Is it bad, your chest?"

"Not really. It hurts quite a lot. Just how it usually does. But I think Scott needs help more."

She turned around and tried to assess Scott's condition. Matt got to his feet, if a bit shakily, and moved slowly around to test his strength.

"Sit back down, the last thing I need is you falling over as well. You boys will never learn…"

Matt obeyed, and sat still opposite her and Scott. His eyes flickered open again and he looked at her. "Professor?" he mumbled.

"We're going back inside now. Are you alright? Can you stand?"

Scott started trying to stand, but he curled up on the floor. Matt looked to see her reaction, and although it was subdued she did look quite concerned.

"What happened again?" she asked Matt.

"We hit each other. Twice. I'm sort of ok, because he I didn't get hit anywhere bad. But then I hit Scott where he's got that cut, and then after we got chucked out Scott tried to drive away in your Jeep, then I came and stopped him but then he collapsed and I think it's 'cos of his wound."

She looked from Matt to Scott and back again, a few times before she tutted and began questioning Scott.

"I need to see, Scott." She said. "Are you awake?"

His eyes opened a bit again but he looked exhausted.

"Mm."

He uncurled himself a bit, so she could see. She was careful not to press too hard when she looked at it, lifting up the shirt and Matt felt briefly guilty for the fight. Then she turned around and looked at him. "How's your chest?"

"I'm fine, pretty much."

"You can stand up?"

"Yeah. But Scott can't."

"Ok then. Come on, I'm going to have to carry him." She sighed. "You can lean on me if you have to."

She looked at the boy on the floor, and then her eyes widened as if only just realising something. When she next spoke, there was urgency in her voice. "Scott, how long have you been bleeding for?"

Her words were useless though, because Scott's eyes were closed again and although he hummed to signify he'd heard, he didn't answer. Maybe he was unconscious again. Matt didn't know.

"Can you hear me still? Don't fall asleep. Scott? You can't fall asleep. Are you light headed?"

There was no answer.

"He said he was dizzy earlier." Matt piped up.

She sighed. "Let's go then."

XXXXX

Later on and back in the house, the two boys from the garage sat on the sofa in the warm house, which both of them were glad. It was cold outside. The Professor had briefly told both of them off, and Richard for making them stay outside. Although they'd only been out for about forty-five minutes Pedro and Jamie had insisted on bundling them up in huge blankets. They'd both been told to not do much and rest themselves.

Scott sat in the corner of the sofa, drifting in and out of sleep and watching Matt from across the room. He was just sitting there and half watching the turned down TV, but he was also trying not to fall properly asleep. The drug was making them drowsy.

He closed his eyes again because the room was spinning and he was still dizzy although it wasn't so bad any more. Everything he looked at was swimming.

Why couldn't the day start again? Then he didn't have to fight with Matt. And none of this would've happened.

XXXXX

Matt was absent-mindedly watching the telly, but he wasn't into it and everything felt so heavy he couldn't be bothered to move at all. He looked at Scott, who didn't really look like he was staring at anything at all. Matt was still guilty, despite it was both of their fault as they'd been told numerous times. He wondered if he was ok.

XXXXX

"Are you alright?" Matt said.

"Mm. Yeah. Sort of."

The curtain of silence fell between them again.

"Sorry for hitting you." Scott said, but it was very quiet and if Pedro and Jamie had been in here, still fussing around then it might not have been heard.

Matt smiled briefly. It was quite amusing, considering that neither of them would usually apologise to each other, ever, and now it seemed like Scott couldn't stop. Maybe it was just the events of the day. Or the effect of the pain killers.

But then he felt overwhelmingly sad for a moment, as the day swept over him and everything sunk in like it hadn't done earlier. And he looked at Scott again and realised he wasn't staring at nothing-he was sad as well.

"It's not your fault. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me."

That awkward silence again…

Scott narrowed his eyes and although it was tired, Matt could see he wasn't being distant anymore. "Since when did you become all righteous?"

Matt laughed at him. "I don't know, Scott. I don't know."

"Well, it's weird."

"Well, I don't care."

"Well, why don't we stop now?"

"Ok."

"Are we cool?"

"Yeah. I think so. We're cool."

**So there's the end. It's not a one shot anymore. It's a two shot, ha-ha. I'm so funny. I have invented something. Aaaaand…I'll shut up now.**

**And for any readers of my other story, Problems, I promise I will get my lazy butt moving soon and write it! Thanks for the idea CharmedGatekeeper, it means a lot and it's like delicious tasting mind food! Ha! Another invention!**

**So, the reason the updates were so fast was because I wrote five chapters in advance, then I just posted them whenever and I forgot that they would eventually run out so…YEAH! Now I have a blank Word document with only an author note on it. I've just posted this…and now I'm going to start on chapter seven!**

**Bye!**

**TheSixthGatekeeper**

**Xxxxx**


End file.
